


Samuel stands upon the earth

by lightly



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossroads demon does have a boss, he just doesn't want the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samuel stands upon the earth

Samuel stands upon the earth

 

It was Dean that gave him the awful idea at first. In that roundabout genius!Dean way of his. It was just a thoughtless, throwaway line that Dean had tossed out into the night as they were speeding down an empty back road. A snark-bite of an idea, a small hint of something that Sam hadn’t wanted to acknowledge.

Sam can’t even remember the context of the conversation, only that they weren’t talking about what Sam really wanted to talk about. (Dean). Dean just sort of spouted the revelation randomly and then switched conversational gears before Sam could latch on to what Dean had said and run with it.

“Casey talked about having faith in their God.” Dean had said. Well, it was more of a mumble. He was talking more to himself than to Sam. “So with my damn luck the thing that holds my contract would be the damn Anti-Christ.”

Shit, Sam had thought. He knows.

“What?” Sam had asked, hating the way his voice squeaked out the word.

“Nothing.” Dean had waved his hand dismissively and shook his head. “So about these murders, they found the heads where again?”

 

ǀǀ

 

It was Ruby that actually told him, in that roundabout, infuriatingly smug way of hers. She had just batted her lashes, smiled sweetly and said:

“Haven’t you worked it out already Sam? A little slow on the uptake aren’t you?”

Sam had loomed over her, he had forced himself to keep his arms at his sides but his fists had clenched and unclenched as he fought back the urge to strangle her. It would only have made him feel better for about a minute, though what a blissful minute it would have been.

“The crossroads demon does have a boss, all of them out there do, those poor, lost directionless fools.” She had said. “He just doesn’t know he’s their boss yet.”

“No.” Sam had said, backing away. “No way.”

“Aww, Sam. You say that like you have a choice.”

 

ǀǀ

 

“You’re quiet.” Dean said. His cool tone broke the harsh silence that had sat between them for the last 50 or so miles.

Startled, Sam sat up straighter in his seat and coughed. He looked out of the widow at the sparse scenery as it flashed by; hoping that if he looked distracted Dean would go back to watching the road. Ha, no such luck. “Sammy.” Dean said, his voice low and warning in that ‘I know your big ass brain is thinking’ way.

“’M tired.” Sam said, not looking away from the window.

“Then get some shut eye, I know you didn’t sleep much last night. Those cogs turning in your head kept me awake too.”

“Sorry.”

“Whatever. Just close your eyes and sleep, I’ll wake you when we get to wherever we’re going.”

“Where are we going?”

“Wherever the wind takes us little brother.”

Sam turned to look at Dean then, and caught the dying embers of his brother’s fake devil-may-care smile.

“I’m not sleepy.” Sam slumped down again and crossed his arms over his chest. He may have pouted but he wasn’t sure and he wouldn’t admit to it if he had. He wanted to rub at his bleary eyes but he felt that the action would give Dean some imaginary ammo.

“What the fuck ever, dude.” Dean said, slapping Sam on the thigh hard enough to make Sam wince. “You haven’t slept for a while and you are damn well going to tell me why.”

No. Sam thought.

“No.” Sam said, though he said it without conviction.

“Sam.”

“No, Dean. I said I’m fine now leave it the hell alone.”

“What the hell crawled up your ass and laid eggs?”

“Nothing.” Sam grunted and turned back to face the window. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re not cuckoo crazy at _all_.” Dean muttered but Sam pretended not to hear him.

 

ǀǀ

 

 _“What are you going to do, Sam? You can’t not tell him.”_

 _“Shut up.”_

 _“You carry on this way and you’re both going to go to hell, in the same damn hand basket.”_

 _“You told me you’d save him.”_

 _“I said I would help you to save him, so far you’re not making it easy to help you do anything.”_

 _“I can’t do it. I just can’t”_

 

ǀǀ

 

The idea took root in the pit of his stomach. Curled around his insides, pressed against his gut instincts until it was the only thing he could think about.

“Hey Dean, guess what? I’m the Anti-Christ and by the way I own your soul. Isn’t that great?”

Yeah, Sam didn’t think that would go down all that well.

 

ǀǀ

 

“It’s not a question of _can_ you save Dean.” Ruby had said. She had leaned in close, so close that her breath tickled his ear. He had wanted to move away, but he didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of showing that she had unnerved him. “It’s _will_ you?”

And, oh god, for the life of him, Sam didn’t know if he could do it.

 

.End


End file.
